Lost and Found
by homra-kid
Summary: It's a great price to pay but Kuroh is willing to do anything if it means he will be reunited with his King.


Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters in this story they belong respectfully to GoHands and CLAMP.

**Warning:** Themes of shounen-ai/yaoi/homosexual relationships and whatever, you know all that good stuff, implied sex and also some mild OOC-ness. There will be various time skips as well. If any of this bothers you then you have the option of not reading.

**Summary: **It's a great price to pay but Kuroh is willing to do anything if it means he will be reunited with his King.

**Music:** "Let Me Be with You" by ROUND TABLE featuring Nino

**A/N: **There is a K Project group on Facebook that I stumbled upon a couple days ago and there's a picture of a mini looking Shiro! I have no idea if whether or not it's an official character design for the second season but this story was born just from staring at that one adorable picture. Here's a link to the group www . facebook kAnimeGoRaProject and then a link to where it was supposedly found but I can't get a good view of it there ): m . vk anime_k.

Also I decided to throw in characters from CLAMP so there's a bit of a crossover going on. You'll see what I mean when you read! Anyways please enjoy this one-shot!

o0o0o0o

"_Look at him Touya, he's special. I can feel it."_

"_Are you sure he's the one you want to adopt, Yukito?"_

"_Yes, I'm positive." The gray haired male smiled up at his partner._

"_It seems to me like it's because you pity him. After all, he doesn't have any past memories other than remembering his name from what the director told us earlier…" Touya replied as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

"_I feel sad for him but that doesn't necessarily mean that I pity him. There's just something about him that's calling out to me and I can't ignore it." Yukito's face hardened and right then and there, Touya knew he couldn't find it in his heart to refuse._

"_Please Touya?"_

"_Alright, if this is really what you want, we'll adopt him."_

o0o0o0o

It was still relatively early in the day. People were moving along trying to get to their destinations—whether it was school or work, they were all moving, all living the fast pace life in the metropolis of Shizume City.

In an alleyway close to the busy four way intersection, a black dog sat up—his ears perked as he listened to the growing noise coming from outside his makeshift dwelling. Beside him, his companion, a pink cat was still sound asleep—probably dreaming of past memories and food for all he knew.

Being a dog had its advantages but the fleas and an empty stomach were some of the few things that made Kuroh's mood go sour. Already he could feel his shrunken belly begin to growl, demanding that he find something to eat soon or else he was guaranteed to experience horrible stomach pains for the rest of the day.

The Black Dog gave himself another minute before getting up and once on his feet he padded out quickly in search of a meal.

The humans that lived in the city had no real sympathy for strays like Neko and him. The people selling food behind stalls, carts and restaurants were definitely some of the worst. They were crueler than regular humans since animals tended to make a nuisance of themselves in order to gain a scrap of meat and handouts of any kind. It varied from time to time but it was definitely survival of the fittest when one lives on the streets. Luckily, Kuroh managed to find a friend in a young woman, Yumi Omura and her father—the owners of Shizume City's local pub, My Pleasure and with the few left overs they gave him from time to time, he and Neko managed to press on with their search for their king in the last year.

Unfortunately, while on his way there to the pub to procure some sustainable nourishment for the day, the sound of a child's scream stopped the Black Dog in his tracks. Immediately he acted on his instincts, his heart racing quickly and feet moving fast as he ran towards the source of the morning's disturbance. He winded pass long legs, breaking free of the frozen bodies until he saw the cause of their frantic cries.

Instantly, Kuroh's mind screamed at the sight of a familiar head of snow white hair and big frightened amber colored eyes. Without a second thought he ran towards the fallen boy in the middle of the street as a fast moving truck slammed down on the brakes a little too late.

_SCREECH_

"Ahh!"

"What's that dog doing?"

"Oh my god!"

"The boy!"

"Dear lord!"

"Call an ambulance!"

"Someone help!"

Lying down against a soft body, the young boy whimpered, his small arms wrapping tightly around a skinny build of warm fur. Despite his miraculous escape from the danger, he was still unsure if whether or not he was truly alive or in heaven.

After a short minute, he finally willed himself to open his amber colored eyes to see the change in his surroundings. Looking up, he was met by a gentle nuzzle against his cheek then a warm tongue that licked his face roughly before giving out a single bark.

"Over here! He's alive! The boy is alive!" A pedestrian yelled. The sudden cry made the boy jump and not too long after a small crowd of people began swarming around him.

Encircled by worried bystanders, the little boy couldn't take being bombarded by shouts and questions. It was just too much for him to take and just as he was about to cry, the dog beside him began to growl menacingly when a strange man tried to pick him up.

"What is wrong with that dog?"

"Hey there little guy, we're not going to hurt him, we just want to check and see that he isn't hurt."

"_No!" _Kuroh barked sharply, the hair on his back standing up on end.

"D-doggy?" The child squeaked and within seconds Kuroh was tending to him again.

The Black Dog refused to let anyone near the fallen boy. It was rather animalistic of him and even though it contradicted his usual temperament, he couldn't help but growl and snap at every individual that tried to get near the little boy. It wasn't until the silverette's friend, Minoru called his parents, Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro that Kuroh stopped snarling at the bystanders.

"Shiro!" Yukito cried as he pushed his way towards the small boy and gathered the quivering child into his arms.

Following behind the gray haired male, a tall brunet appeared hastily from out of the crowd. "Yukito, is he alright?"

Rocking the crying boy in his arms, he nodded in response to his partner. "A few scrapes but I think he's okay, just a little traumatized is all."

"A little? Well, at least he's alive…" Touya breathed out a sigh of relief but within seconds he was narrowing his dark brown eyes at his adopted son. "What have I told you about running into the street!"

"Touya!" Yukito glared.

"What! He needs to—" The older male stopped mid-sentence when the sound of Kuroh's growl filled the air.

Seeing the Black Dog take offence to his outburst towards Shiro, Touya turned his glare towards the canine instead.

Noticing the look of discomfort on his partner's face, Yukito looked down at the threatening dog. Instead of backing away like Touya, he smiled softly at the protective stray. Cradling Shiro closer to his body, he kneeled down slowly until he was face to face with the Black Dog. "Are you the one that saved our little Shiro?"

"_Yes, because it's my duty to protect him!" _Kuroh barked. _"He's my king!"_

Yukito gasped softly as if he understood Kuroh's actual words. Seeing the firm resolve in his dark steely eyes, the gray haired male smiled knowingly at him before petting his head gently with a free hand.

Struggling out from the masses, Neko bounded straight towards Kuroh with a red parasol and Kotowari strapped to her back. Seeing his companion, the Black Dog wagged his tail at her and woofed. The two animals then circled around each other several times, meowing and barking back and forth before Kuroh pointed towards Shiro and instantly Neko's big green and blue eyes began to overflow with tears at the familiar sight of pristine white silvery hair and glowing amber colored hues.

"Touya, let's keep them." Yukito said, his eyes locked firmly down on Kuroh and Neko.

"What!"

"You heard me, let's take them home."

"Are you crazy? I'm not housing those flea bitten animals in my house!" Touya pointed angrily towards the two strays.

"Shiro, what do you think?" Yukito blatantly ignored his husband's protests in favor of grinning innocuously at his little boy. His partner doubled over as result and Yukito mentally laughed at him for acting overdramatic.

Sniffling softly, Shiro's gaze traveled down towards Kuroh tentatively, studying the placid expression he wore on his face. Hearing the Black Dog release a soft whine, the boy unconsciously reached a hand out to him and instantly Kuroh was there to close the gap between them. Moving his fingers slowly through the tuffs of dark fur, he caressed the dog's face and it felt as if the stray was sighing as he moved into the small hand.

"Can we keep them?" Shiro asked quietly and it made Yukito's smile widen.

"I'm sure your father won't mind, after all we're indebted to this dog for saving you." Yukito cooed, his cheek nuzzling against his son's face. "Don't you think so, Touya?"

"Arghh…" Touya gritted his teeth but seeing Kuroh's eyes grow along with the pleading look from his son—he knew instantly that he was fighting a losing battle. "Fine we can keep them! But when we get home those two are getting a bath!"

o0o0o0o

Kuroh and Neko became house pets to the Kinomoto household. At first they assumed that they'd be given new names since it seemed obvious that Shiro had no recollection of his past relationship with them but they were wrong when the silverette unconsciously decided to give them their real names. It made the two of them immensely happy and after a year of searching for their lost King, they now had a growing confidence that Shiro would realize who they were in due time.

From what Kuroh learned after rummaging through various documents in Touya's study, Shiro was their adopted son and had been under their guardianship since late last year. At the orphanage, he was registered as Isana Yashiro and from what he was able to gather, Shiro had been found by himself in Shizume's City Park a week after the incident on Ashinaka's Island with no memories whatsoever besides his name. Why he degenerated into a child was beyond the Black Dog's comprehension but what mattered most was that all the clues pointed to the little boy as his lost Silver King.

Every day when Shiro came home from school, Kuroh waited patiently for him by the door promptly at three. The silverette was always greeted with a light bark the moment he entered the house and not long afterwards Neko would come out from wherever she was napping to welcome him home as well. It was like that every day—becoming a part of Shiro's routine.

Two years after settling down into their new home, Kuroh finally took on his human form one night and waited patiently for little Shiro to return to his bedroom after dinner. The boy was finally twelve years old. He wasn't as naïve as before and with each day that passed, Kuroh could see the young King's past glow of mischief dance behind his amber hues. He was becoming more and more like his old self and it served to tempt Kuroh every day until he chose tonight of all nights to let his rationality fade.

When the boy finally entered the room with Neko hanging on his shoulder he was stunned by the Black Dog's human appearance. Kuroh expected that as such but he smiled and stayed in his position next to the window despite the growing fear he felt deep inside.

"W-Who are you?" Shiro asked, his heart pounding as he stood within the man's presence.

"Kuroh. Yatogami Kuroh."

"Kuroh? T-that's my dog's name…" The silverette looked down contemplatively. "But the Yatogami part…"

"I know, Shiro."

"Wha? H-how do you know my name?"

"We've met before, but you don't remember. Right now though, it isn't important. Shiro, your dog Kuroh and I—we're one in the same." Kuroh finally confessed. He wasn't sure how well the young boy would take it and though he was scared he had confidence in his king nonetheless.

"You're my dog? But you don't look like a dog anymore."

"It's because I dropped the disguise… It was probably too rash of me but I want you to remember Neko and I again, Shiro. I'm sure that this must be difficult for you to understand but it's true Isana Yashiro—we're a part of the memories that you forgot and we want you to remember your past again, to remember us…"

Kuroh had so much more to say besides that. He wanted to yell and confess the growing feelings he'd been experiencing for the Silver King. Even if his feelings were from the past, they still throbbed strongly for Shiro, even if he now lived and breathed as a twelve year old child. And after two years of being reunited with him, Kuroh was sure his feelings were growing even more. Oh how he wanted to tell him how he felt but with Shiro still at a tender age—it just wasn't the right time, not yet.

"I believe you..." The silverette replied slowly, his amber eyes lifting up to meet Kuroh's glowing steel colored pools.

Caught completely off guard, Kuroh looked into the child's face and he saw how serious Shiro looked. It reminded him of when the Silver King ordered him to stay out of the final battle. That day had been the very last moment that he saw him alive before he had disappeared. Still the boy's reply made him happy, mostly because he'd been expecting the worst case scenario to happen.

A moment of silence filled the room. Although Kuroh was pleased, he didn't know what to say and instead looked to side where he found interest in the family pictures that Shiro had framed on his desk.

"I said, I believe you." Shiro said again suddenly, thus breaking the awkward silence when Kuroh didn't give a response the first time.

Hearing his words once more caused Kuroh's heart to begin racing as his breath hitched in his throat.

Seeing the older male's shoulders stiffen, Shiro gulped nervously and clenched his small hands. "I know it's strange but I believe you because you're the boy from my dreams. You have the same name as him too, Yatogami Kuroh and you look just like him and in my dreams, I'm older and then there's you and this cat girl, Neko. I was scared to see you here at first but now I'm not so scared anymore. In my dreams, I remember that the both of you are always trying to protect me but I always get myself into trouble. You hate it when that happens but you still jump in to save me from all of the bad guys anyways…"

Kuroh could hear Shiro's voice begin to shake. Stepping towards him, he watched almost helplessly as the boy slowly broke down into tears.

"E-every time I wake up from these dreams I have of you, I feel upset because it always feels like I'm leaving you behind and you look lonely each time I open my eyes Kuroh!"

Shiro's cries intensified after that and effectively broke Kuroh's heart. Before the vassal realized what he was doing, he crossed the room in seconds only to quickly kneel down and hug the sobbing boy to his chest.

"I never even got to tell you good bye…" The silverette shook, his voice muffled by the fabric of Kuroh's shirt.

"Isana Yashiro, it's alright. I'm here now and as long as we're together, I won't be lonely ever again. So please, don't cry—you don't need to be sad for me anymore…"

From the living room, Yukito could hear the sounds of his son's cries. Feeling worried, he rushed out of his armchair to the child's bedroom. The moment he opened the doors, Yukito could have sworn he'd seen the image of an older boy in the room with Shiro in his arms. He lifted his glasses up hurriedly, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things and by the time he looked up again, what he found instead was his son on the ground hugging the Black Dog tightly and crying into the animal's fur.

"Shiro, why are you crying?" Yukito asked worriedly from the doorway. "Are you alright?"

Walking towards the curled up form of his son, Yukito placed a hand against Shiro's back and began rubbing circles.

"I-I'm fine dad! I'm just so happy right now because I finally have Kuroh and Neko with me again…" Shiro replied tearfully.

Confused by his son's reaction, Yukito eyed the Black Dog curiously as the animal wagged his tail and whined softly. He didn't understand what was going on but he sincerely hoped that it wasn't harmful to his darling son in some way or another.

o0o0o0o

By the time Shiro celebrated his fourteenth birthday, he became well aware of his past as the First King of the Silver Clan. Most if not all of his memories resurfaced and for a time, he was reminded of the life he lived as his cowardly self, Adolf K. Weismann. His former existence saddened him though and it left him depressed for long periods of time.

Yukito and Touya eventually caught on to his random spells of despair and it worried them to see their young boy distressed by something they didn't understand. Shiro was careful not to bring too much attention to himself though and despite wanting to share the complications of his emotional state, he couldn't bring himself to describe the inner turmoil that he felt deep inside to his beloved parents. Honestly, where would he even begin to explain to them that he was close to a hundred years old, his real identity was Adolf K. Weismann, the First and oldest King and that he was also an immortal being that had been involved in the Ashinaka High School invasion several years ago? It would probably give them a heart attack for all he knew and he wasn't willing to take that big of a risk just yet.

"Kuroh, will you make me something sweet? Like a cake?"

"Is that what you want to eat later?"Kuroh asked as he looked attentively at the preteen cradled in his arms.

"Mmhm."

"I'll bake it for you in a moment but you must promise that you'll eat it _after_ dinner. I don't want you spoiling your appetite."

"Okay I will. Thank you." Shiro whispered against the crook of his neck. Staring up at him, he shyly puckered his lips and kissed the corner of the older boy's mouth.

Kuroh accepted the timid kiss with a light sigh. Smiling gently, he returned the gesture by kissing the silverette's hairline. Shiro grunted in response but the Black Dog ignored it and pressed his lips one last time against his temple.

The Black Dog was now twenty-two years old. Since coming out to Shiro two years before, he lifted his canine disguise whenever he pleased, specifically whenever he and Shiro were alone together. In the eyes of society, it was frowned upon to be as affectionate as he was to Shiro. He himself was aware of his attraction to the silverette but he remained stoic and well controlled of his actions. At least he would try to be as long as Shiro didn't poke at him.

"Ne, Kuroh?"

"Hm?"

"Why is that you never actually kiss me?"

"What? Excuse me?" He blushed.

"You know, on the lips I mean?" Shiro pointed to his mouth.

"D-don't play ignorant, you're well aware of the situation that we're in, Isana Yashiro."

"I know that, but I also know what my actual age is despite reverting into the body of a child." He pouted.

"Shiro, don't try to argue with me. When you're at least sixteen, then maybe I will _kiss_ you…"

"You mean when I'm technically about eighty years old."

"This discussion is now over, Shiro."

"But Kuroh!" Shiro began to protest.

"Isana Yashiro." He warned but received a harmless punch to his chest as a result.

Shiro kept his eyes down, refusing to look up at Kuroh. The dark haired male didn't know what to do to appease his king and seeing how childishly he was acting made it all the more difficult for him to solve their growing silence since he didn't have much experience with children or situations such as these.

Finally, after much debate with himself, Shiro looked up at long last with a grin that left Kuroh's blood running cold. "Kuroh, isn't it a wife's duty to please their husbands?"

'_No way…' _Kuroh grimaced in his head.

"You're not doing a very good job at being my wife, Kuroh." Shiro teased.

Eying Kotowari in the corner of the room, Kuroh turned to glare softly at the younger boy. "Don't make me cut off your tongue, Isana Yashiro."

"Oh, that old threat again?" Shiro laughed uneasily. He should have known better than to step on his vassal's nerves but it was just too much fun since he suddenly remembered their little inside joke. "You wouldn't hurt a little fourteen year old like me? Would you, Kuroh?"

Shiro looked up at him with big eyes as he spoke in the sweetest voice he could. It plucked delicately at Kuroh's heartstrings and it was no use trying to retain a straight face in front of the Silver King's presence.

Sighing, Kuroh bite his tongue. "All this trouble for a measly kiss…"

"No! It's not a measly kiss! It'll be the first real kiss you give me…" Shiro replied sadly. To him, receiving a kiss from Kuroh meant he was reassured of his vassal's affections. He wasn't as oblivious to the other's feelings as he thought he was and he wanted to make it clear that he felt the same way.

Cupping the Silver King's cheek, Kuroh rubbed his thumb against the plump flesh. "You're going to be the death of me, Isana Yashiro…"

Seeing the other's half lidded eyes, Shiro stretched up to meet his knight half way. Closing his amber colored eyes, he heard the rustle of fabric until finally he felt soft lips press against his own.

o0o0o0o

Kuroh had been successful at hiding his identity over the years while living under the Kinomoto's roof. Yet at the same time, he'd grown careless with switching back and forth between being a dog and being a human.

After Shiro turned sixteen, he'd finally been caught by none other than Yukito Tsukishiro.

"You've become quite arrogant with keeping up that disguise of yours, Kuroh." Yukito appeared from behind the corner of the wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. His face was peaceful looking, nothing at all threatening to the Black Dog which allowed him to feel somewhat at ease but he remained guarded nonetheless.

"You think so?" Kuroh looked down guiltily. "I guess you're right but it also makes sense since Shiro tends to have that effect on me. I just can't help but let my defenses fall whenever I'm around him."

"I can agree with you on that." He mused. "You knew him though didn't you? Before he lost his memories, I mean."

"Yes, I did."

"I see. I knew there was something special about him and about you and that little cat. I won't pry anymore but just promise me that you'll always protect him."

"I intend to, he's my king after all but also he's my—" _Lover, _Kuroh thought to himself, his cheeks glowing faintly just thinking about how much their intimacy had grown since that first kiss a year and a half ago.

Yukito chuckled softly. He didn't have to be a mind reader to figure out what the Black Dog was thinking about and seeing the growing flush on the other's face made it all the more reason for him to grin and tease lightly at him.

"As his father, I do expect you to take good care of him, but also to take into consideration that he's still underage. I sincerely hope that you understand where I'm coming from and that I will not tolerate any manner of inappropriate behavior under my roof as well." Yukito continued to smile, however the hostile change in his tone made Kuroh's spine shiver and the younger male was quick to nod his head in response.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good! Just be thankful that it was me instead of Touya because knowing him, he'd probably skin you alive!" Yukito said rather cheerfully, much to Kuroh's displeasure.

o0o0o0o

With Shiro in high school, it was no surprise to see him swing back into being his old self, similar to the time when he first encountered Kuroh and Neko years before.

Being naturally charismatic, he brought home friends and went out on weekends like a normal teenager. It didn't bother Kuroh and Neko at first but gradually the pair could feel a gap forming between them and their King. Whether or not Shiro was aware of what was happening between them remained unsaid but the Silver clansmen's loneliness grew apparent more and more each day.

"Ne! Shiro!" Neko whined, her arms snaking tightly around the silverette's shoulders as she pressed herself hard against his back. "You're not home as much anymore!"

"Sorry, but I'm always busy now."

Copying down the latest notes he received from Minoru since he fell asleep in class again, Shiro stopped to tap the end of his pencil against the sheet of paper in front of him.

"Why? Can't you spare a little time with Kuroh and I? Even Kuroh gets bored! Just look at him!" The feline pointed to her canine companion.

"What?" Kuroh asked.

Shiro tilted his head. "He doesn't look bored Neko, just stoic as usual."

"What do you mean by that, Isana Yashiro?" Kuroh arched a brow.

"N-nothing, it's just well…" He eyed the twenty-five year old up and down. "Nothing, never mind…"

"Yeah right…" Kuroh sighed.

Seeing a sudden tension grow between the two men, Neko looked frantically between them before settling on pressing her forehead against Shiro's upper back.

"Tomorrow, could I go to school with you, Shiro?"

"Why would you want to do that, Neko?" Shiro asked, his eyes concentrated on reading his friend's neat handwriting.

"Well, you use to let me tag along with you years ago… And! I'm still small enough to hide in your bag! I won't cause any trouble!"

"I'm sure you won't, but I can't afford to have someone discover you."

Neko's eyes widened. Gripping the back of his shirt, she whined softly and tugged on the fabric. "But, Shiro…"

"Neko, please I'm trying to study."

"But, Neko wants to be Shiro!"

"Please stop it Neko! Can't you see I'm busy?" Shiro finally turned around to give the feline a hard look.

In an instant, Kuroh tensed up. The Silver King was never harsh, never towards Neko of all people so to see him shout at her all of a sudden was beyond out of character for him.

Seeing the severity in his voice and the irate look on her king's face, Neko cringed in her place. It took a matter of seconds for her to finally sniffle and steadily the sounds grew until she was sobbing loudly.

"You're not the Shiro I remember!" She screamed.

Hiccupping, she turned and ran towards the door and in a puff of smoke, reverted back into her tiny feline self. Meowing loudly, she scampered quickly from Shiro's bedroom with every intention of being as far away from him as possible.

"W-wait, Neko I didn't—"

"No." Kuroh suddenly said, effectively stopping Shiro mid-sentence.

Looking towards his vassal, Shiro furrowed his brow. "Kuroh?"

"Neko may as well be right. You're no longer the Shiro we use to know."

Looking down sadly, the Black Dog sighed to himself before leaving the room and following after his distressed friend.

"But, Kuroh I—"

"_Meow!"_

"Oi! What! Hey! You stupid cat—Wha!"

_CRASH_

"_Woof!"_

"You dumb animals, where do you think you're going!"

"Dad?" Shiro slowly got up. Maneuvering towards the living room from his desk, he stopped once he saw both his parents walking out from the foyer of their doorway. "Dad, what happened?"

"Your animals are what happened!" Touya snapped as he rubbed his sore rump.

"What do you mean?"

"Neko and Kuroh ran outside and accidentally knocked your father over." Yukito commented.

"Accidentally? Ha! That's funny, I highly doubt it was an accident!"

"Outside?" Shiro froze. Staring at the window, he saw rain clouds begin to form in the sky. "I need to go after them!"

Quickly he ran back to his room to grab his red parasol. Throwing on a black jacket, he stumbled out into the hallway passed his fathers and slipped his feet into his shoes.

"Shiro, do be careful." Yukito said.

"I will! Don't wait up for me at dinner, I'll be back!" With that said, the Silver King was scrambling out the door and running like the wind in search of his clansmen.

Just as soon as he took off on his search, the clouds began to darken and not too long after a light rumble followed, thus signaling the beginning of a thunderstorm. It seemed as though the day was getting worse and worse by the minute after Shiro yelled at the innocent cat girl and it made him feel awful with each passing minute he spent out in the light drizzle.

"Neko! Kuroh! Where are you?"

Jogging along the sidewalk, the silverette looked around left and right. He didn't even know the first place to look and it was beginning to seem hopeless with the pair out of sight and earshot in whatever direction he turned to.

"No, I can't lose them… Not again…" Shiro began to whimper. "Kuroh! Neko!"

Shiro started running—sprinting as if his very life depended on it.

"I'm the Silver King, for goodness sakes!" He panted. "I should be competent enough to keep track of my own clansmen!"

As the drizzle grew steadily into a downpour, Shiro's body began to emit a silvery glow as his feet pounded into the pavement. In his mind, he searched for the familiar aura of his clansmen, weaving them out as best he could from the population around him.

"Closer, almost got it…" He murmured under his breath. "There!"

Jumping into the air, he levitated, dismissing the many stray, shocked eyes around him as he disappeared into the sky at full speed.

Somewhere in a park close to the boundary line between the downtown area and the suburbs, Kuroh growled at a stray mongrel while trying to fend it off from attacking Neko. The cat had been hasty, oblivious to the trouble she would attract the moment she stepped outside of the house and now he was the one having to clean up her mess.

The canines snapped at each other, snarling viciously until finally the larger dog sprinted forward. Kuroh jumped back far enough to avoid being bitten and in retaliation he maneuvered to the side where he was able to get a mouthful of the stray's neck into his mouth. Unfortunately, the other dog wasn't going to stand for it and within seconds was thrashing wildly to rid himself of the Black Dog's jaws.

Eventually Kuroh couldn't hold on anymore and with some reluctance he let go. But as soon as he released the other stray, the bigger dog attacked him—his larger weight throwing him off balance until he fell onto his side. By then, his adversary dove in and bit him in the shoulder, causing him to yelp out in pain.

"Kuroh!"

From out of nowhere, Shiro ran towards him with his parasol in hand. Lifting it up, he swung it hard and swift until it hit Kuroh's attacker in the face. Stunned, the stray stood there in his place, still standing above Kuroh until a low growl was heard rumbling from his throat.

"Uh-oh…" Shiro panicked. "Um, well um… I'm sorry—"

The large dog turned on its feet, its dark eyes narrowed at Shiro now. Seeing that his king was in danger, Kuroh scrambled back up and immediately the two were engaged once more in an all-out fight.

"Kuroh!" Shiro cried.

Despite it being so dark to see, there was no mistake when Shiro saw blood being spilled. He'd never seen Kuroh fight as he did now—no longer was there the honor or patience of the modern day samurai he was in the past, instead Shiro saw a glimmer of what survival of the fittest was really like in the eyes of his knight.

Throughout the course of the ruthless battle, Kuroh somehow emerged as the victor, sending the other stray packing and running limply from sight until he merged into the shadows of the background.

Shiro fell down to his knees, completely soaked from head to toe. Swallowing, he crawled over to his vassal, tears welling up in his amber eyes as he slowly hugged the Black Dog close to him.

"Oh Kuroh…" Shiro breathed.

Releasing himself from his canine guise, Kuroh collapsed instantly into the teens arms. He was far too tired to wrap his weak limbs around his king's shoulders but he nuzzled his cold cheek into the crook of the boy's neck.

"Shiro, are you okay?"

"I-I should be asking you that! Oh Kuroh…"

Shiro squeezed his eyes shut, his small frame quivering as he held on tightly to the beaten body.

"Why are you crying?" Kuroh asked, his eyes slipping shut.

"Because, I've been a horrible king to you and Neko! And because of me, of how I've been neglecting the both of you—it's all my fault you're hurt now!"

"Isana Yashiro…"

"Kuroh?"

Feeling around the wet ground, Kuroh searched for Shiro's warmth. Weakly, he raised his hand up once he had a grasp of Shiro's thigh and he slowly let it climb until he pressed a cold, damp hand against the teen's cheek.

"I'm your knight Shiro, it's my duty to protect you and Neko. This is nothing."

"But I'm your king! I'm supposed to take care of you!" Shiro countered tearfully.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I'll always follow through with your orders."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm trying to say is that I won't let you try to sacrifice yourself ever again."

Shiro's eyes looked down, shocked for the most part as he stared at a nearby puddle. "Sacrifice? Wait, you mean the incident on Ashinaka High School's Island… Kuroh, you're still?—"

"Of course I am!" The Black Dog suddenly shouted. "How can I forgive you for nearly getting yourself killed all those years ago? And right after becoming your clansman, your knight…"

"Kuroh… I didn't know, I—"

"Of course you wouldn't know, it's because you're purposely ignorant of other people's feelings, Isana Yashiro… Did you really think that we'd just sit quietly and accept your _death_?" Kuroh's silver eyes met Shiro's amber ones. They stared intently at each other until the vassal was cupping his king's face with both hands shakily.

"Shiro, this whole time Neko and I searched for you. We gave up nearly everything we had—starving out on the streets, fighting both animals and people with our very lives and giving up our humanity… We did it all so that we could find you, because we had hope that you were still alive and more than anything we wanted to be with you again…"

"Oh Kuroh, why?.." Shiro closed his eyes tightly once more, his body wracking with uncontrollable sobs. "Why me? Why for me?"

"Because Isana Yashiro, I love you." Kuroh said, his eyes brimming with tears until they slipped away and merged with the raindrops sliding down his cheeks. "I love you so much…"

He didn't care that Neko was most likely watching their heartfelt exchange and in that moment, Kuroh allowed his feelings to dictate his actions and he kissed the Silver King hard under the pouring rain.

o0o0o0o

After that incident out in the storm, Shiro snuck Neko to school the following day. She hid herself well in his book bag under the spare jacket he brought with him, popping her head out only to take a peek at her surroundings whenever he wasn't looking.

When classes were over for the day and he had enjoyed a delicious bento for lunch earlier, courtesy of his vassal, Kuroh—he found the Black Dog in his human form waiting patiently outside the school gates for him. Once Shiro emerged, he ran straight towards Kuroh to pull him down for a quick kiss on the cheek which he let everyone in the vicinity see despite his knight's embarrassment for their public display of affection.

o0o0o0o

Shiro remained a virgin for Kuroh. Neither bothered to explore their sexual frustrations (not that Shiro really had any to begin with)—both complying with Yukito's request to behave themselves throughout the silverette's adolescent years. The Silver King worked his way around it though and the day after he turned eighteen, he made an excuse to his parents about going out to the karaoke bar with his friends to celebrate the start of his adulthood when in actuality he was dragging poor Kuroh out on a date.

"Shiro, why couldn't we have just stayed home?

"Kuroh, how many times must I tell you? If we had stayed home, father and dad would have suspected something. And knowing father he would've thrown a fit about being kicked out of his own house for the day just so we could have it all to ourselves."

The thought of an enraged Touya Kinomoto nearly slipped Kuroh's mind. The brunet still had yet to learn of his true identity as Shiro's vassal after nearly eight years of living together under the same roof. Just imagining what the older man's reaction might be if he incidentally found out without them telling him first made the Black Dog's stomach fall. Wincing at the thought, he tightened his grip around Shiro's hand.

"I understand where you're coming from Shiro, but I really did want to cook you something special this year since you're eighteen now after all." Kuroh's pouted slightly.

Glancing over his shoulder, Shiro cocked his head a little before giving the older male a short laugh. "You can make me a fancy dinner tomorrow if you want but right now I want us to enjoy going out together for once without Neko around to distract the two of us from being lovers."

Kuroh stopped in his tracks. With his feet planted firmly on the ground, Shiro was yanked back into his chest and the Black Dog held him close.

"K-Kuroh? What's the matter?" Shiro looked up but couldn't see his knight's face as the older male buried his nose into his white silvery locks.

"Lovers… You said lovers. We can finally be proper lovers now?" Kuroh asked in a whisper loud enough for only Shiro to hear.

Blushing darkly, Shiro's arm's winded around the taller male until he was gripping the back of Kuroh's black coat. "Yes, of course. I know we couldn't say it before because I was too young and you were upset and uncomfortable that day after school but now I believe it's the right time to use that term for us. I mean, a boyfriend is just not enough, a knight is merely half of what you are since you do more than just follow my orders and protect me. But as my lover, it speaks of how much you truly mean to me Kuroh. It's perfect…"

Drawing his face back, Kuroh looked down at his red faced king. Smiling gently, he pressed his hand against his cheek and kissed his forehead.

Shortly after, Shiro somehow managed to drag his love struck vassal along the streets with their fingers laced tightly together to the German restaurant he'd wanted to take them out to. It was an exquisite place called Gustav's Pub & Grill and he thoroughly enjoyed the authentic meals that were prepared there. Kuroh was captivated by the atmosphere of the restaurant and how everyone went about their business in a _jolly_ manner. It reminded him of Shiro's personality in some aspects and as he sat across from his recently declared lover the experience at Gustav's was all the more gratifying for him.

Kuroh was presented with his first real taste of Germany and he was surprised by the amount of meat on his plate. Because he was well above the age of twenty-one, Kuroh managed to loosen himself up a little with some encouragement on Shiro's part and he ordered himself a glass of beer. That turned out to be a disaster waiting to happen and after dinner Shiro had no choice but to tug an incredibly tipsy vassal through the streets of Shizume City.

"Shiro, w-where are we are goin'?" Kuroh slurred. "This isn't the way home."

"No, it's not." Shiro replied as he struggled to keep the Black Dog steady on his feet.

"I-if we're not going home then where are we going?"

"Um, well you see Kuroh.."Shiro's voice trailed. He'd been leading the intoxicated man deep into the city where the red district resided in. After asking around school for the past couple of months, he'd learned of a few love hotels that his friends frequented from time to time. It was a long shot but since the day began he'd been stalling his knight all afternoon for the grand finale of his birthday celebration that he'd been planning out for months.

Looking up at the castle-like building, Shiro gulped nervously and laughed, causing his lover to eye him curiously.

"Shiro? Wha-what are you not telling me?"

"Uh, I brought us to a love hotel…" Shiro muttered slowly as he began to blush.

"Love hotel?" Kuroh paused to think. "Wait, you mean you want to—?"

"Well, only if you want to as well!" Shiro replied quickly and bit his lip. "I mean, if we do it at home we'd be caught for sure and I want my first time with you to be special, so…"

Kuroh stared at Shiro's growing nervousness. He'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about Shiro in _that_ way and to honest, looking at the teen now while in his plastered state was making it difficult for the Black Dog to contain the sexual frustrations he had been bottling up for years.

"Shiro, I'd be honored to bed with you but it's your decision in the end." Kuroh said as firmly as he could without slurring his words.

The Silver King could see the lust dancing vividly in his knight' silvery hues and for a second, he wondered how Kuroh would react if he were to deny him on the spot. Unfortunately for him, he was just as sexually frustrated as his knight and without saying a word he was yanking the older male by the arm towards the hotel.

The two of them settled on a cozy starry themed room. Because it was well past ten, Shiro opt to rent it out for the rest of the night for convenience and paid the bill in cash through the pneumatic tube.

The moment they entered their room, Kuroh pounced on the silverette and in a matter of seconds the two were stumbling towards the bed as they occupied themselves heavily with sloppy, open mouth kisses. Once the Black Dog had his king pinned to the mattress, he stared hungrily at the disheveled yet surprised look on his king's face.

"There's no turning back after this, Shiro…"

"I know, why do you think I'm not stopping you?"

Leaning down to kiss his cheek lovingly, Kuroh trailed to his throat and sucked on the pale skin hard.

"Happy birthday, my king…" The Black Dog whispered hotly.

The rest of the night passed strangely for Shiro. Once their clothes came off, the rest came naturally to them somehow despite having never been involved in such physical activities like sex before. Kuroh turned out to be a gentle lover in bed but once the two of them connected—becoming one with each other, Shiro pushed his knight to the ends of the earth.

It was a painful and enchanting experience, one that traveled beyond Shiro's wildest dreams. The whispered confessions and promises of eternal love and devotion, so much sincerity in his lover's eyes and his desperate attempts to hold on tightly each time he was penetrated left him crying out and screaming his love back. It had been a beautiful moment in time, one which Shiro and Kuroh would never forget.

o0o0o0o

The very next day when Shiro arrived home, Touya bombarded his son with a hysteria only an overprotective father would give. Shiro's only excuse was that he'd lost track of time and ended up staying the night at one of his friend's house. Sadly, Touya didn't buy it since he'd gone on a rampage and called _all_ of Shiro's friends the other night, so he knew that his son was lying. Thus came the end of the silverette's track record of never being grounded in his life. But, having Kuroh all to himself the other day without any disturbances whatsoever was well worth the punishment and he took it in stride as Yukito smirked at him from afar.

o0o0o0o

A week after Touya grounded his beloved son, preparations for the upcoming graduation was set in motion and Shiro's punishment was lifted early in order to celebrate his completion of high school.

During the day of the graduation ceremony, Neko perched herself on Shiro's shoulder throughout the announcements and even when he got up to receive his diploma. Everyone was astonished that Shiro was bold enough to bring her. From everyone's perspective, the cat girl was a disrespectful display and misconduct of the dress code for graduation but whenever he was asked to put her down she'd hiss and swipe her claws at the accusing person who tried to take her away from her Shiro. It was a sight that ended up being quite popular and many cell phone pictures were taken of the rebellious duo.

After throwing their caps into the air and saying a few last goodbyes to his fellow classmates, Shiro navigated through the crowds towards the stands where both his father's sat waiting patiently for him. Just as he was about to wave at them, Kuroh appeared from behind him to capture his hand. Lacing their fingers together, they smiled at each other briefly before continuing on their way towards the two curious parents.

Touya was the first to stand up, his arms crossed tightly against his chest as he glared at the unfamiliar young man who had the audacity to hold hands with his young son.

Seeing the mixture of anger and suspicion flicker in Touya's eyes, Shiro bit his lip and tried to smile. "Father, dad, this is my lover, Yatogami Kuroh."

Instantly Touya's jaw dropped.

Kuroh bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you. But I'm afraid that we've met before, I assure you." He said pointedly at Yukito who nodded his head back in response.

Seeing how calm and collective his husband was responding towards their son's supposed 'lover' unnerved Touya greatly.

Looking back and forth between Kuroh and his parents, Shiro punched his vassal's shoulder. "Kuroh that was creepy to say!"

"But it's true." Kuroh countered as he rubbed the sore area of his upper arm.

Seeing the uneasiness grow on the brunet's face, Yukito placed a hand on his husband's shoulder. "Touya, everyone I believe this conversation should be moved back to the house, don't you think so?"

"Indeed." Touya hissed.

o0o0o0o

Shiro and Kuroh came completely clean to the two parents.

Touya was more or less shocked by the revelation but he'd always had a vague suspicion over the years that the relationship between his son and Kuroh's canine form had always been something more than just a man and his best friend. Yukito was just happy that all the cards were laid out on the table but what seemed to really give the pair a kick was learning that Shiro's true identity was that of an immortal being, the Silver King Adolf K. Weismann.

"Gods above, my son is close to a hundred year's old and yet his attitude is as youthful as ever—more so than mine…" Touya groaned. Rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes, Yukito laughed at him.

"Oh Touya, come on now stop whining. Even though he's twice as old as we are, I think we raised him quite well."

Hearing this, Shiro was swift to jump to his feet from off the couch and he ran to hug the gray haired male tightly. "You two are the best family that I could have ever asked for. In the past I thought I had one but it ended up being a complete lie, an illusion—but this, the years I spent with the both of you were real and I cherish every single moment." The silverette said as he nestled his face into Yukito's chest.

Seeing the warm exchange, Touya approached his husband and son only to bring them in for a group hug. "Today doesn't change anything Shiro, because we're a family and no matter what we always will be." The brunet said, his hand resting atop of the teen's head.

"Meow! What about Neko?" A squeal came bounding towards the three males and before Kuroh could stop the cat girl she jumped on Shiro's back.

"What the hell is this?" Touya screamed, his eyes bugging out as he stared alarmingly at the nude girl.

"Neko! Put on some clothes you're being indecent!" Kuroh shouted at her. Taking off his jacket he handed it off to the naked feline who hissed at him in response.

"I don't like clothes!"

"Well unless you want to get kicked out of my house you're going to have to wear clothes whether you like it or not!" Touya snapped.

Covering her ears, Neko shuddered under the brunet's wrath and quickly hid herself behind Shiro.

"Neko, please." Shiro smiled and seeing this Neko pouted shyly.

With some reluctance she took Kuroh's jacket from his hand and slipped it on loosely but continued to look down at her feet shamefully since the Black Dog and Touya Kinomoto were visibly upset with her misbehavior.

Now that there was _some _order in place, Touya looked to Kuroh who had his gaze set on Shiro trying to comfort the disgruntled feline.

"Kuroh, come outside with me. I'd like for us to have a nice heart to heart chat." Wrapping an arm around the twenty-six year old, he forcibly led the Black Dog towards the back door. Yukito waved at the two of them, mouthing a good luck to his son's lover which didn't go unnoticed to Touya. Once outside in the backyard, the older man twirled the vassal until they finally stood face to face.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you're interested in talking about my relationship with Shiro, Mr. Kinomoto."

The brunet smirked slowly. "You're a smart guy, I like that so yeah we'll just get straight to the point." Touya said.

"Right…" Kuroh looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"First, just because Shiro is older than the both of us combined doesn't mean I think any less of him. He's still my son and always will be and as his father you already understand how very protective I am of him."

The Black Dog nodded.

"Second…" Touya paused, his nose scrunching a little as he thought about his words carefully. "It's clear to see that the two of you have been lovers behind my back for a really long time now and though it makes me uncomfortable since you're twenty-six and Shiro is just eighteen—your relationship has my blessing…"

Slowly, Kuroh's eyes widened. "You're okay with us being together?"

"Reluctantly, yes." Touya replied as he crossed his arms.

This made Kuroh frown a little but it was better than nothing to be honest.

"Look, your relationship with my son is special I can tell but like I said, I'm just looking out for his wellbeing."

"Yes, I understand but I swear to you on my very life that I will love him with my very being—even beyond death." Kuroh said, his steely eyes burning passionately at the older man as Touya released a short snort.

"You better love him with all your heart and soul and protect him and cherish him with your life because there is no one else in the world like my son and you're damn lucky he loves you back just as much as you love him." Touya glared slightly. "Oh, and before I forget! If you ever break my boy's heart, I'll crush you like a bug."

Flicking the Black Dog on the head, Touya smirked and then turned around to head back inside the house. "I'm trusting you to take good care of our little Shiro! Don't make me regret it!" He said, glancing over his shoulder.

Rubbing the area above his brow, Kuroh couldn't help but smile at the brunet's retreating figure. In a matter of seconds after Touya's departure, Shiro jogged out towards him only to launch himself into his vassal's arms. Kuroh caught him just in time and the two embraced each other tightly.

"So, what were you and dad talking about out here?"

"He was just telling me that he approves and has given us his blessings."

"Really?" Shiro beamed. "That's great! It makes me really happy."

"It makes me happy to but now, it's our turn to talk." Placing his king down for a moment, Kuroh kneeled down slightly until he was able to scoop the shorter male into his arms and lift him up bridal style.

"Whoa! K-kuroh! Be careful, don't drop me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it and even if I did it would be because of how much you're squirming around." He commented.

"Right… So um, what is it?" Shiro asked, his wrapping around his vassal's neck.

"Well, since you're no longer in high school—I know that you haven't bothered to take applying for university seriously and have already been rejected several times… And well, since you are free to do whatever you please, I was thinking about maybe traveling together—back to my home in the countryside…"

Kuroh was well aware of his nervousness and seeing the look on Shiro's face, he was more than certain that his king was mindful of it too.

"Kuroh?" Shiro cocked his head.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you asking me to live with you?"

"If you want to put it that way, then… y-yes, I am…" Kuroh sighed. "I won't be mad or upset if you say no—I'll understand because, I mean your life here with your family is comfortable, its familiar but a life together without having to worry about our privacy and being away from the big city, I really do want for us to live that life someday…"

Shiro sat there in his arms silently as he looked down at his lap contemplatively. It made Kuroh even more anxious than before and just as he felt like tearing his hair out, Shiro gazed up at him with his big honey amber hues.

"I think I'd like that, just the two of us for a while y'know?"

"Really?"

"Of course, but only on the condition that we come back and visit _our_ family and if they want to they are allowed to visit us whenever they like. Is that alright with you Kuroh?"

The Black Dog's eyes slipped closed. Nodding his head, he leaned forward enough to let their noses touch. Rubbing them gently together, Shiro chuckled softly and pecked his lips.

"As you wish, my king." The knight smiled. "No, my love."

"Kuroh…" Shiro blushed.

Bringing their lips close together once more, the two were just about ready to kiss until the sound of stomping feet was heard and stopped them from closing the space between them midway.

"Not while I'm around are you two going to flaunt your displays of affection!" Touya glared, his right hand gripping a rolled up magazine tightly.

What happened next hurt Kuroh more so than it did Shiro. A rather amused Yukito had to come outside to drag his overprotective husband back into the house despite Touya's rage but things calmed down quickly and Shiro tended to his lover's throbbing head.

Kuroh wasn't at all appreciative of the attack, simply for trying to kiss his beloved king but it made the idea of moving in together all the more alluring.

After all the struggles he had to endure over the years in order to be reunited with Shiro again, Kuroh suddenly realized that the biggest challenge now would be to convince Touya Kinomoto into permitting his son and him to move out and live together. And just like that, the Black Dog fell down on his hands and knees as he thought about how in the world he would be able to accomplish such a task while the Silver king beside him just sat back and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my gosh, I did not expect this to be twenty three pages long. My original limit was fifteen pages but I had many instances and scenes that came to mind during the course of my writing that I actually deviated a little from my original outline. It came out much better though and I hope that you guys liked it.

The reason why I added Yukito and Touya from CLAMP is because after looking through the old anime DVD's I had on my shelf this week (I was cleaning), I found Cardcaptors Movie 2: The Sealed Card! I use to think the two of them were cute for each other and I actually really dislike making OC's for my stories so I thought why not? I imagined the two of them being perfect compliments of each other, where Touya was the disciplinary and Yukito was the one who'd spoil Shiro rotten because he's such a sweetheart that way. I think it worked out well and because of Yukito's magical background I wanted him to be able to sense something special about Shiro and Kuroh's relationship. I just left Touya completely in the dark though despite his magical awareness in Cardcaptors but hey I just needed one parent to be the understanding one and Yukito was the perfect choice.

Again, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm still thinking about various stories to write for KuroShiro and this may or may not get a sequel, who knows! I hope you guys leave me wonderful goodies, so until next time!

~ with love from lovelyxpeach


End file.
